memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Terror Attack/Chapter 1
A few shuttles are around the damage that was sustained to Starfleet Command, in Starfleet Medical John is laying on a biobed being treated for his wounds as Ezri is at his bedside when Kelly shows up. What happened to my father? Kelly says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. We were attacked, your dad is going to be fine Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. The Doctor walks in. Here's the full casualty report Admiral The Doctor says as he hands Typhuss the PADD. Typhuss looks at the PADD Ezri walks up to him. What's wrong? Ezri asked as she looks at him. He reads it. 50 Starfleet officers, 34 MACOs and 29 Starfleet Marines, a total of 113 dead Typhuss says as he looks at the Doctor and gives the PADD back to him. Kelly chimes in. 113 dead who would do such a thing? Kelly asked as she looks at them. Ezri looks at her daughter. People who are scared probably anyway the Aventine will remain here to provide help in anyway we can sir Ezri says as she looks at her. At Starfleet Intelligence Typhuss is being escorted to the office of the chief of Starfleet Intelligence Vice Admiral Marta Batanides. Ah, Admiral Kira please have a seat Marta says as she offers him a chair. He sits in the chair in front of the desk as she shuts the screen off. I am glad that you and Senator Roslin survived Admiral Batanides says as she looks at him. He mentions John's survival. Admiral Martin also survived the attack Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Batanides. She grins. Oh well I hope he recovers even though he's a security threat to the Federation Admiral Batanides says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. John is not a security threat to the Federation Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Batanides. She looks at him. Anyway I'm sending you to track down whoever did this and I'm sending my best agent as your partner Admiral Bartanides says as she looks at him. He requests that the crew of the Enterprise joins him. I want the Enterprise crew to join me as well Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Bartanides. She looks at him. Sure do whatever you three have to do but I want whoever did this brought to justice Admiral Bartanides says as she looks at him. He looks at her. By the way who is the agent you are sending with me Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Bartanides. She looks at him. She'll meet you on board the Enterprise Admiral Bartanides says as she looks at him. He nods at her and leaves. The Enterprise is in orbit around Earth. In the shuttlebay the holo-screen shows the crew what happened at Starfleet Command as Admiral Kira looks at them and gives them the full rundown. We were attacked, but we don't know who or why, 113 people were killed in the attack and we will find who did this and arrest them Typhuss says as he looks at them. The crew mutters as Typhuss looks at them. Everyone calm down, all of us have been on tough missions before this is no different, now let's do our jobs and get to work Typhuss says as he looks at them. Captain Y'Nar looks at her crew. Today we've lost 113 of our brothers and sisters let's make sure that it doesn't happen ever again dismissed Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at them. They left the shuttlebay as Captain Y'Nar looks at him. Their worried sir can you blame them they lost their brothers and sisters to an unprovoked attack Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No I can't, but we don't have time to be worried, we have a mission to complete and we need to focus on the mission Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. He leaves as she sighs. Yes, sir Captain Y'Nar says as she thinks. The Enterprise leaves orbit and leaps into warp.